Percy Jackson Young Justice Crossover
by drakonpride01
Summary: Just a few one-shots about what could happen if the Young Justice team crash landed at Camp Half-Blood. Sucky title, I know. All canon ships.


**This is kind of a first draft type of thing. It's really not very good, but I had a strong urge to upload something and this was the best piece at the moment ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or PJO. **

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

Long Island, New York

Saturday, 8:03 EDT

At Camp Half-Blood, the day had started out normal. Nice, warm weather, campers waking up, a few harpies screeching in the distance. It was the height of summer, and the camp was practically bursting, what with all the new and returning demigods coming in. It had been a year since Gaea had been defeated and Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were now allies and friends. Everything was (mostly) peaceful. The conch horn blew, signaling the start of breakfast, as the campers made their weary way from the cabins to the mess hall, to start their day.

However, all that changed, when a group of teenagers decided to fall out of thin air, smack in the middle of the dining hall.

"Mph!"

"Ow!"

"What the-"

"Ah!"

Get offa me!"

Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Zatanna, also known as the Young Justice team, tumbled onto the mess hall floor. The nymphs who had been bringing out breakfast tripped over them and doused them with cereal, fruit, waffles, and other various breakfast foods. The campers stared.

Robin was the first to get up from the pile. He looked down at himself, bits of cereal in his hair and muttered, "Ew."

Kid Flash rolled off of Artemis and Aqualad and peeled something off of his face. "Is this a pancake?"

In a few seconds, all the members of the team had picked themselves up and brushed most of the food off their bodies. It was then they realized they were not alone. The young heroes immediately turned back-to back and adopted fighting stances. They stared at the demigods, satyrs, nymphs, and the lone hellhound (which they thought was a really really big dog). The demigods, satyrs, and hellhound stared back.

"Miss Martian, link us up," Aqualad ordered.

_Linked established_, Miss Martian responded through her mind.

However, the heroes did not attack. Most likely because they saw that most of the people in front of them were children and teenagers who were not attacking them.

Everyone suffered through a few more moments of awkward staring.

Finally, Chiron stepped out of his wheelchair and clip-clopped forward. "Heroes," he said, "stand down."

The team glanced at Aqualad. He stared at the centaur, gauging their chances of escaping safely, if these people turned out to be unfriendly. Finally, he nodded. The seven teenagers relaxed.

Chiron hesitated, as if unsure what to do next.

Kid Flash was the first to speak. "Where _the hell_ are we?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What just happened?"

"Do you think they're demigods?"

"You think the blonde guy could be a son of Poseidon? Like Percy?"

"Did you _see_ his water sword things?"

"I bet that girl with the black hair is a child of Hecate. She said some kinda spell and all the food flew off of her."

"Yeah, but it didn't sound like any spell I've ever heard."

"Where do you think they came from?"

"Why were the guys wearing tights?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And this is Camp Half-Blood, one of the only places where demigods are safe," Chiron finished. The Young Justice team had followed him to the Big House, after being promised an explanation.

Miss Martian spoke up, "Wait. So you're telling us that Greek and Roman mythology and gods and stuff … are real?"

Chiron responded, "Yes. That is exactly what I am telling you."

"Huh. Wait, M'gann, you know what Greek mythology is?" Zatanna asked.

"Well, yes. It was one of my favorite Earth subjects back on Mars. I read a lot of books about it."

Chiron blinked. "I believe it is your turn to offer an explanation?" he said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wait, so you've never heard of Batman?"

"Or Superman?"

"Or the Flash?"

"Or Martian Manhunter?"

"Or Zatara?"

"Or Aquaman?"

"Or Green Arrow?"

Chiron shook his head. "I can't say I have."

The team exchanged looks. "Well this just got a hell of a lot more complicated."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, what should we do?" Artemis asked.

"I suppose we should stay here, for the time being. Perhaps whatever brought us here will take us back," said Aqualad.

"Hey, fine with me," Wally shrugged, eating what seemed to be a pancake. "Their food is _great_."

Artemis made a sound of exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"You think we should change into civilian clothes? Don't really want to stand out too much," Robin said.

"I think that would be best," answered Aqualad.

Miss Martian concentrated and melted her uniform into her customary skirt, t-shirt, and crop top. She smiled apologetically. "I'd change all your outfits too, but they're not organic and I don't think I can yet."

Zatanna smirked, "I'll do the honors for the rest of you then." She closed her eyes, and incanted, "Egnahc ruo smrofinu otni ruo sehtolc!"

Swirls of magic encased the six members of the team before fading away to reveal that their hero uniforms had changed into each of their respective civilian clothes. However, Aqualad's water pack and Water-Bearers, Robin's utility belt, and Artemis' bow and arrows remained.

Zatanna shrugged. "I think we should keep our weapons."

"Won't they make us stand out?" asked Connor.

"Dude," Wally said. "After what happened at breakfast, I doubt we can stand out any less."

"Plus, didn't you guys hear the horse guy? This is a Greek training camp. They probably have all sorts of medieval weapons," Artemis added.

"He's a centaur," M'gann supplied.

"Centaur, then," the archer amended.

The team reached the front door of the big house. "Well. Here goes," Zatanna commented, staring at the piece of wood.

Kaldur opened the door and the seven heroes stepped out into the sunlight.

* * *

**Yes, I know, this majorly sucks and it's really choppy. I promise to work on it and replace it with some better quality stuff. **


End file.
